catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SnowStorm
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maplefern (Talk) 21:55, April 17, 2010 I understand. You need to put your siggy in this page. I know, it's frustrating that you need to do that with every wiki you visit. But that is how it works. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 21:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tutorial Well, there is a lt of possiblities that could be the reason. Go onto the lineart layer and click off the magic wand tool, tehn go back to Layer 1 and try again. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Did it work? Γǻώήςτόŗm 11:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) re sure :) Shruggytalk 11:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Thistleflame Some the SkyClan information on Thistleflame's page is false. First of all, It was my character, Brownfoot, who found out that Oakflame and Echowave were mates. I told the fellow SkyClan cats, and they did believe him. I almost fought him, then Brownfoot fell in. I was there, so I know what happened. Quailflight 12:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Voice Acting Yes you can, i'll add you to the list! Thanks for volunteering. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 23:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) 'Hi SnowPaw!!! What was the other website for warriors?' -JazPaw 04:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC)04:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC)04:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC)04:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC)04:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC)04:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC)04:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC)04:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC)04:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC)04:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC)04:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC)~ Re: Okay of course you can be The Seeker's bidder, I'll add you in. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure. She can have Driftkit or Lightkit when they are apprenticed, which will be soon--'Nightshine'~ 00:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC? If you're still on :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yay You're back! *gives cookie* Anyways, a lot has happened, as you may have seen.. Hope you can be on more! [[User talk:ddevans96z|''-♜]][[User:ddevans96z|ðältøñ]] Category:Signatures 02:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Troutstream Hey, Snowy :) Since you've been really inactive, I was wondering if Hawkfire could have Troutstream back. I'm going to go ahead and grant her permission to roleplay him every now and then, but just tell us if you want to keep him whenever you get on. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh Snowstorm, I'll miss you so much :( You were a great apprentice on Warriors Wiki, and I sure hope I was a good mentor. We'll all miss you as a matter of fact, you're sweet, nice, funny, and very fun to roleplay with. You're a good friend, and you will be missed. Notify me about what you'd like to do with your characters whenever you get the chance, but no rush. Take care, and I'll miss you I think the most. <:) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 03:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: :SNOWSTORM!! Oh my gosh. Okay, yes, of course you may have Rosevine :) But, she had her kits already; is that alright? You know she can always have a second litter. It's so great to talk to you again! And, I'll probably have to fill you in on a couple of things in detail, her article isn't totally up-to-date I don't think. Well, first: :She kitted four kits, one son and three daughters: Cedarkit, Leafkit, Opalkit, and Shadekit. Cedarkit is adventurous, rambunctious, and sometimes obnoxious. Leafkit is brave, just, intuitive, and kind. Opalkit is gentle, sensitive, caring, and intelligent. Shadekit is mute, which means she can't speak, but she's always very absorbed in whatever somebody is saying. She's shy and obscure as well. :Now, before Rosevine kitted, Breezestorm apparently expressed interest in her. But she didn't notice, and Breezestorm didn't know about her and Riverfang. :While meeting Riverfang in secret one night, Breezestorm snuck up on them and witnessed everything. He threatened to tell Cloudstar, but hasn't yet. :When Rosevine gave birth to her kits, Riverfang snuck into the WindClan nursery to be with her, and name them. :Breezestorm is acting particularly nasty towards Rosevine and her kits, and he got into a heated argument with her in front of all of them. He got so mad that he hit Shadekit on the side of her head with his paw, and Rosevine attacked Breezestorm. He fled when a group of WindClan warriors went after him, so a patrol went outside to track him. :Cats who know about Riverfang and Rosevine's relationship are: Branchpaw (worked it out on his own, and Rosevine confessed because she trusted him) Cedarkit and Opalkit (told them one morning out on the moor), Shadekit and Leafkit (told them later that night). So, I hope this caught you up! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I still really love it <3 Oh and I forgot to mention, that Breezestorm's whereabouts are currently unknown (Of course, you can always ask Bracken where he is) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 06:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see the CAP join request on the first message xD Yes, you can add yourself back in. We are currently doing tweak week, you can find out more information here. Were you a warrior or an apprentice when you left? I can't remember [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 18:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC :Sure :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 23:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Siggy Tests [[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm''']] 02:29, April 3, 2011 (UTC)